Android Alisha (Part 2): The New Hope
by Sassy Swift
Summary: "No, I'm not here to kill you. Also, I am not with those monsters because I left them." "It's not going to make me think twice about killing you someday, though." "I have changed!" What she said had in fact made him thought that she has changed. This lead to them getting closer. Will something ruin things between them? Or will she die as a hero along with Trunks?
1. Prologue

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
This is my fourth Fanfiction. It is a sequel to Android Alisha (Part 1) The Dark Future.  
This is the Prologue and it is the last part of the last chapter of Android Alisha (Part 1).

I hope you like it! Enjoy!

**Android Alisha**

(Part 2)

**The New Hope**

"Wake up! Trunks! Wake up, Trunks!" Alisha said, shaking him.  
When he heard Trunks groan and move around, Alisha sighed. She then turned toward the city. She saw blasts being fired.  
"No...no...NO! GOHAN!" She yelled.  
She started to fly toward the city. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her.  
"You..." He whispers.  
Alisha turns around. She gasps. Trunks had woken up.  
"The androids...Oh-no! Gohan, I have to save you!" He yells.  
He starts flying toward the city.  
"Trunks, don't go there!" Alisha said, standing in Trunks's way.  
"Get out of my way!"  
"NO! YOU CAN'T DIE, TRUNKS! I WON'T LET YOU!"  
She fired a small blast at him. He yelled and flew down to the ground.  
"Sorry, Trunks. I didn't hurt you. I just stopped you from doing something you'll regret. I don't want you to be dead. You're alive. I can't say the same about Gohan though. Maybe I can stop it. Bye, Trunks." Alisha whispered to herself as she watched Trunks fall to the ground. She flew to the city, hoping the deed of killing Gohan wasn't done.

Gohan yelled as the blasts penetrated his body. The androids watched as their foe started to die before their eyes. Soon, the deed was completely done. He took his last breath. The androids smiled at the sight.  
"Finally, he's dead." 17 said.  
"What a waste of a boy he was. Here lies, Gohan, the Earth's failure of a hero." 18 said.

Alisha stopped in mid-air. She felt her eyes tear up. She knew that she was too late to save him.  
"Gohan...no! I'm sorry, Trunks. I couldn't save him." She whispered.

Trunks opened his eyes.  
"That darn android!" He muttered under his breath.  
He stared up at the city.  
"Darn it, Gohan! Why did you go alone?! I hope you're okay! I'm coming!"  
He flew toward the city.

Alisha arrived to the city. She hovered over the spot where Gohan laid dead on the ground. She turned away, sniffling slightly.  
"Hey, Alisha! You made it!"  
She turned around and saw the two androids grinning at her. Alisha snarled at them. Rage filled her heart. Her fists were clenched, her anger was rising, her heart filled with hatred. The anger she felt built up inside of her. What they did she will not forgive. She will not forgive them. Ever. They were going to pay. They were. One day, they were going to regret all the killing they did, all the people they murdered, and everything they've done. Everything. They will die. Alisha will make sure of that. She will not forgive them for what they've done.


	2. Crossing the Line

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
Chapter 1 is finally posted. Thanks for reading my story! I hope you like the chapter. Trunks has feelings for Alisha? Alisha has feelings for Trunks? Don't worry. Romance will bloom soon. But for now, find out what happens with Trunks and Alisha after Gohan's death.  
Read and enjoy!

**Android Alisha**

(Part 2)

**The New Hope**

Chapter 1: Crossing the Line

"You...killed...him!" Alisha said, glaring at 17 and 18. "You killed Gohan!"  
"So?" 18 said.  
"So?!" Alisha said, clenching her fists. "So?! Trunks will be devastated! You crossed the line!"  
"Trunks? You mean the purple-haired maggot who keeps challenging us? Wait...does that brat mean anything to you?" 17 asked.  
"He means EVERYTHING to me, you bastard!" Alisha yelled.  
17 raised his eyebrows and then glared at her.  
"You fell in love with a human?!"  
Alisha glared back.  
"You did?!" 18 said, surprised.  
"So what if I did? You both are murders!"  
"You are too!" 17 said.  
"No! I don't want to be one! I am not cruel!" Alisha yelled.  
She started to fly away from them.  
"Get back here, bitch!" 18 yelled at her.  
"You're the bitch, 18! 17's the bastard! Also..." She formed a blast in her palm. "Here's a present from ME!"  
She fired the blast at them and flew a few feet away. She turned around and saw that they were gone. She looked down and saw Trunks running to Gohan's body.  
"Oh-no." She said.

She saw him kneel down beside Gohan, tears running down his cheeks. He let out a yell and a cry. Alisha felt her eyes sting with tears. She flew down and landed behind Trunks.  
"I am so sorry, Trunks."  
Trunks turned around and glared at her.  
"You...you did this?!"  
"No! 17 and 18 did."  
"Those fiends! Curse them!" Trunks yelled. He then turned to Alisha. He angrily asked, "Why are you here? Why aren't you with them laughing about Gohan's death? You came to kill me too?"  
"No, I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to comfort you. I'm here to apologize. I am not with those monsters because I left them."  
Trunks raised an eyebrow. "You're not on their side anymore?"  
"No."  
"It's not going to make me think twice about killing you someday, though. Your an android. You belong with them because you will never change."  
"You're WRONG!" She bellowed. He fell silent as she spoke, "I was human too you know! I was turned into an android against my will! I don't belong with 17 and 18! I have changed! I am not going to kill innocent people! The only ones I do intend to kill are 17 and 18 and any other bastards who threaten to hurt the good!"  
Trunks didn't know what to say.  
"So, I have changed, Trunks. I want to help you win against those two heartless pieces of metal. So, can I help you?" Alisha said.  
"You promise to help and not to hurt?"  
"Promise."  
"The only reason that I am thinking about letting you help me is that I believe people can change, but judging by your actions you must admit that I have every right to think that you'll never change."  
"I am more human than android. I have changed from my murderous ways."  
"I think you have. I'm convinced."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Thank you, Trunks."  
They stared at each other. Trunks felt a blush appear on his cheeks. He noticed that her ponytail and hair was wet because of the rain and her dark eyes were glistened with tears that she had held back. He noticed that they were tears of joy this time. He noticed her smile, he smile he loved to see. She was beautiful and he did like her. Even though he did not show it, he actually did like her, but he couldn't reveal it because she was considered an enemy. Now that she is no longer murderous, he has more reasons to like her. He can now show his feelings for her.  
Alisha smiled at him. He smiled back.  
"Oh, I don't think that you have told me your name. I heard the androids call you something, but I don't remember."  
"I'm Alisha."  
"Alisha...do you think you can be my sparring partner?"  
"I wouldn't pass off this opportunity for anything in the world."


	3. Overtime

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
Chapter 2 is finally posted. There is bad language and quotes from The History of Trunks that a slightly changed in this chapter. Thanks for reading my story! I hope you like the chapter.  
Read and enjoy!

**Android Alisha**

(Part 2)

**The New Hope**

Chapter 2: Overtime

As they walked away, Alisha spoke.  
"He meant everything to you, huh?"  
Trunks turned to her. Tears sparkled in his eyes.  
"Yeah."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"It's not your fault. It's 17 and 18's. I'm glad you switched sides."  
"Yeah, but I am as good as dead. They are not happy."  
"You chose wisely though. We'll get back at them someday."  
Alisha smiled at him.  
"Yeah, someday..."

They had been walking for a while when Alisha asked, "So, where to?"  
"My place obviously. My mom won't mind me having another friend."  
"Does your mom know I am one of the androids?"  
"I don't know for certain. She gets her information in ways I don't know of. She might know."  
"If you explain everything to her, do you thinks she'll understand?"  
"She understood my father so she'll understand you."  
"He was an enemy before?"  
"She said he was, but he changed overtime."  
"Like me?"  
"Exactly."  
"Anyway, it'll all work out."

They explained everything to Trunks's mother . She understood after a while. After the explanation, Trunks and Alisha went outside.  
"We better begin training now." Alisha said. "The battle will come sooner than we think."  
"Right."  
"Let's get to work."

Time passed rather quickly before the next battle. One day in Capsule Corp., Trunks entered the room.  
"Hey Mom! Hey Alisha!" He greeted.  
They were in a room where a huge time machine was. Alisha blinked at him. She felt blush on her cheeks. He had grown up so much. He became more handsome too. She blushed scarlet. He smiled at her. She smiled back. She had changed too. Her face looked the same, but her hair was slightly different. It was a little shorter that it now reached her waist. Her dark, green eyes were more noticeable now that she kept her hair out of her face since she kept it brushed and not messy since she battled a lot with 17 and 18 so her hair got slightly untidy often. She was slimmer and she now wore a pink long sleeve shirt with a new denim vest since she decided to burn the other vest. She wore pink tights now and she wore regular, up-to-the-knee black boots.  
"Still working on that contraption of yours?" Trunks asked his mother.  
"I know you think I'm crazy, but people thought your grandpa was crazy too and he became the greatest inventor in the world." His mom replied.  
"But, he wasn't trying to travel back in time."  
"Where's your pioneering spirt? Don't you want to help Goku defeat the androids."  
Alisha looked at him with surprise. He didn't tell her about any time travel mission.  
"I don't need any dead people from the past to help me defeat the androids. I can defeat them now that I am a Super Sayian." Trunks argued.  
"So was Gohan. But that obviously wasn't enough to stop them!" His mother snapped back.  
Trunks fell silent.  
She continued, "Go kill yourself if you want, but that wouldn't make Gohan happy. If you think it would then you are wrong!"  
"Don't talk about Gohan!" Trunks yelled.  
Alisha bit her lip. He was getting furious. He and his mother butting heads was not good. Trunks walked out of the room.  
"Trunks, wait!"  
Alisha ran after him. She cornered him in the hallway.  
"What's this about time-traveling?" She asked.  
He hung his head down guiltily.  
"Were you just going to leave without telling me?" She asked.  
"No, Alisha. I wouldn't do that."  
She squinted her eyes at him. He winced as her green eyes became angry slits.  
"Are you lying? Also, if you thought that you would leave me here without any notice-"  
"I'm not lying. I wouldn't leave you here without saying anything about where I'm going."  
She glared at him. She didn't entirely believe him. Then, they heard a voice on the radio in the next room say, "There is a report on android activities!"  
"Oh crap!" Alisha exclaimed.  
They both went into the room.  
The reporter on the radio said, "Bridgetown is currently under attack! "  
"That's pretty close from here!" Trunks exclaimed.  
"You both are not thinking of going are you?" Trunks's mother asked.  
"Yes, we have to. We have some unfinished business that we need to take care of once and for all!" Alisha said.  
"There's another way, Trunks! We can use the time machine!"  
Trunks and Alisha ran out of the room, leaving Trunks's mother behind.  
"Time to put all that training to use." Alisha said as they left the house and flew into the sky.  
"Time to show those two what we are made of."  
"And that no one could mess with us and the people of Earth! They're going down!"  
They nodded. Trunks transformed into his Super Sayian form. They flew toward Bridgetown where the two androids awaited them.


	4. Attack of the Androids

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
Chapter 3 is finally posted. There is bad language and quotes from The History of Trunks that I slightly changed in this chapter. Thanks for reading my story! I hope you like the chapter.

Also, please leave a review. I like to read about what people think about my story. Thanks!

Read and enjoy!

**Android Alisha**

(Part 2)

**The New Hope**

Chapter 3: Attack of the Androids

The city laid in ruins when Alisha and Trunks arrived. The four of them were glaring at each other.  
"Isn't it the goody-goody traitor, Alisha...and her new boyfriend, Trunks."  
Trunks and Alisha blushed slightly, but ignored it and continued to glare at 18 and 17.  
"It's time to experience your own deaths now instead of killing others." Trunks said.  
"Very funny, boy. Let's see if this will be as funny!" 18 said.  
She punched him. Trunks went flying backwards into a building.  
"You bitch!" Alisha yelled at 18.  
18 smirked as Alisha charged towards her.

The fight began. Alisha punched 18 back. 18 disappeared and reappeared behind her, elbowing her gut hard. Alisha spat out a little bit of blood. She snarled and attacked 18. From behind, Trunks fired blasts at 18. 18 launched towards him, dodged his attacks, and attacked him.  
"You wouldn't hit a lady, would you?" 18 taunted.  
She punched him and he went flying backwards.  
Alisha reappeared from behind 18 and aimed a kick at her head. 18 vanished and reappeared behind Alisha. She kicked her in the back from the left and Alisha went flying into the opposite direction onto a pile of debris.  
Trunks returned, but with his sword in his hand. He swished it at 18. Strands of blonde hair fell to the floor as the blade cut some of 18's hair off.  
"Hey! It doesn't grow back, you know!" She yelled.  
"Allow me to even it out."  
"17!"  
As told, 17 entered the battle. Trunks swished his sword at him.  
"Watch out!" 18 warned him.  
Avoiding the blade, 17 moved away from it a second before it would have pierced him.  
Trunks tried again to pierce 17 with his sword, but 17 managed to avoid it. From behind, 18 prepared a blast at Trunks's arm.

Rising up from the pile of debris, Alisha saw 18 preparing the blast.  
"NO!"  
She launched forward just as 18 fired the blast. Alisha kicked 18's arm. Caught in the middle of the blast, Alisha and Trunks went soaring backwards into a building. Alisha collapsed over Trunks. The androids fired more blasts at them. Alisha and Trunks snarled at them.  
"Move NOW!" Trunks yelled.  
Alisha nodded and they both dodged the blasts and flew toward the androids again. They attacked them. Too surprised to react, the androids didn't defend themselves. Trunks and Alisha had the advantage and attacked the androids. Trunks fired a huge blast at them. Too surprised to move, the androids were caught in the midst of it. Just as they thought they had won, Alisha and Trunks gasped and snarled at 17 and 18 rising back up. The battle wasn't over yet.

"What did he do, 18?" 17 asked.  
"I don't know. He just got my clothes dirty." She replied.  
"Dammit those two!" Alisha said.  
She looked at Trunks. Out of anger, he was making more blasts.  
"Trunks, don't do it! It doesn't affect them!" Alisha said, but Trunks did throw the blasts.  
"Calm down, Trunks." Alisha said.  
He was angry. He had a right to. But, if he was doing things that don't cause any damage their opponents and that the blasts are a waste of energy, it may lead to them not winning the battle. He has to control his anger or he'll do something he'll regret.

When the dust settled, the androids were still standing. Trunks continued to fire blasts at them.  
"Dammit, Trunks! Stop! STOP!" Alisha yelled.  
She tugged on his arm. She recoiled when he pushed it off. She snarled at him.  
"Just a waste of precious energy..." She sighed as the blasts hit the ground below them.  
Trunks collapsed onto the ground, heaving deep breaths; muttering, "That may have not been such a good idea."  
"You dumb ass! I kept telling you to stop!" Alisha yelled at him.  
"I'm sorry...okay?!" He said angrily.  
Alisha sighed and muttered, "What am I going to do with you?"  
"Maybe kick some android ass with me." Trunks replied, grinning.  
Alisha smirked down at him.  
She thought, I can't stay mad at you, Trunks...you idiot...  
She smiled. Suddenly, they heard noise. The smirk and smile faded and was replaced with a glare and a snarl. They both got into a fighting stance. They couldn't see 17 or 18, but they can hear them say:  
"You're in a cemetery..."  
"Death is awaiting you..."  
They could also hear their own names.  
"Alisha..." Trunks whispered, turning to glance at her. Alisha saw worry in his eyes and something she would consider him seeing her in a whole new light. She returned the gaze.  
"Trunks..."  
They heard the androids laugh and then 17 appeared behind them. Alisha and Trunks turned around a second before 17 attacked. He punched both of them into the building behind them. They collapsed in the building. As they tried to get up, Alisha felt herself being pulled back.  
"Trunks!" She screamed as she felt herself being dragged away.  
He turned to her and screamed, "Alisha!"  
She was out of sight. Trunks tried to get up, but he collapsed.  
"Alisha..."

"Let go of me!" Alisha yelled.  
She looked up behind her and gasped as a female voice said, "Your consequence is yet to be made, Alisha."  
"18, let go of me!" Alisha yelled.  
The girl dragging her was 18. 18 smirked and grabbed Alisha by her foot and threw her into a wall. Alisha screamed as she collided against the wall. She slid down to the floor. She had shut her eyes from the pain. She forced them to slowly open as 18 walked towards her again.  
"You damn bitch..." Alisha whispered to her.  
18 said, "Coming from you..." She grabbed Alisha by her arm and raised her up to meet her eyes. "I take that as a compliment, backstabbing bitch."  
Alisha snarled and tried to kick 18. 18 laughed at her weak attempts.  
"Now then," 18 said. "I think it's time to let your inner android be awaken after being dormant for so long."


	5. Inner Android

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
Chapter 4 is finally posted. There is bad language and quotes from The History of Trunks that I slightly changed in this chapter. Thanks for reading my story! I hope you like the chapter.

Also, please leave a review. I like to read about what people think about my story. Thanks!

Read and enjoy!

**Android Alisha**

(Part 2)

**The New Hope**

Chapter 4: Inner Android

"What are you talking about?!" Alisha asked.  
"You are not pure human, Alisha. You're not pure android either. But, that android side of you still exists and the evil in your heart is going to be awaken."  
"No! Don't do this, 18! I changed!"  
"You changed sides and I think that your inner android needs to come out and fight."  
18 pulled from her pocket a little remote that Alisha knew was Gero's backup plan in case one of the androids rebelled and switched sides.  
"Where did you get that?" Alisha asked.  
"The lab..."  
"I thought it was gone already!"  
"You were wrong then."  
18 lifted up the control and said, "You know what this is, Alisha. I told you about it years ago. This it to make a traitor become an accomplice again."  
"Don't activate it! Please don't!"  
"Beg all you want, but I won't let this opportunity slip away. Let the evil in your heart awaken once again."  
"NO!"

Alisha screamed as 18 activated the remote. 18 pressed it hard against Alisha's chest. Alisha screamed as the remote made her change. Alisha suddenly felt dazed. She felt confused. Blurry memories of her and Trunks, the times they spent together, the times she spied on him, and the day she first met him passed by in her mind. Razor sharp memories of her destroying towns, watching people die, committing crimes and murders, and killing the Z-Fighters along with Vegeta were placed in her thoughts. She suddenly remembered the thrill and pleasure to kill. She remembered everything about when she was an android menace and when she was a monster that people feared. She wanted to now go back to that. She wanted to become her own ways. The remote's affects were too strong to fight. She had no choice, but to fall under it's power, to fall under it's control. The remote's affects were working.

18 smiled and backed away a few steps as she took the remote away from Alisha. There was no need for it now that it has finished its work. 18 smiled triumphantly as Alisha's eyes were glinting red.  
"Welcome back, Android Alisha."  
Alisha smiled. It was her evil smile.  
"It's good to be back."

The process was complete, she was even more evil than she was ever before. Evil Android Alisha was back.  
18 smiled.  
"You know what you have to do right?" She asked.  
Alisha nodded and said, "Kill...Trunks Briefs."

Trunks got back up, but was kicked down again. He was kicked to the side. He landed against someone's shoe, a black boot.  
"Are you okay?" A familiar voice said.  
He looked up and saw Alisha smirking at him.  
"Alisha! You're alright!" Trunks exclaimed.  
He got up and smiled at her.  
"Better than ever." Alisha replied.  
She smiled. Trunks frowned. It wasn't her kind, sweet smile that melted Trunks's heart. It was...evil.  
"Oh-no..." He said.  
He noticed her red eyes. Alisha smirked.  
"Catching on, I see. You're becoming aware of your surroundings and of the girl in front of you." Alisha teased.  
"What did they do to you?"  
"I returned back to my evil ways."  
"No! How?!"  
"Easy. Science and Gero take the credit. Trunks, science can be deadly. It can make deadly creations...like me!"  
She attacked him. He yelled and ran.  
"You can't hide from me, Trunks!"  
She sped off after him.

He breathed heavily and hid. Shadows of three figures were surrounding him. He looked down and sighed, "Alisha...they made you change. Those monsters!"  
"Talking about us?" Said a voice.  
Trunks turned and gasped as 17 appeared behind him. Trunks ran. Alisha was in another corner watching his movements. He didn't see her. She followed him. She wouldn't let him get away.

He ran and hid behind a small, broken glass wall. He felt his heart race fats. He breathed heavily. He never felt this much fear before.  
"I see you." Said a female voice.  
He turned around. 18 was staring at him through a piece of broken glass.  
Trunks fled again. He ran outside. He felt surrounded. Everywhere he turned he ran into them, until one corner led him to the one he didn't one to run into.  
"Hey there, Trunks. Thought you can get away?"  
"Alisha!"  
She was leaning against a wall with her arms folded. She walked toward him.  
"You can't get away from me. You know that." She said  
Trunks backed away. Alisha's eyes were focused on someone standing beside him.  
"Hey there. You're a mess." 18 said.  
She placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched.  
He turned back to Alisha. 17 was standing beside her.  
"Why don't we just kill him..." 18 said.  
Trunks gasped, fear in his eyes. Alisha smirked at him. She mouthed the word, "pathetic" to him. 18 eyed her and smirked down at Trunks.  
"Why don't we let Alisha do the honors of killing him?" 18 asked 17.  
Alisha's eyes widened slightly. Trunks gasped and tried to move away, but 18 held him firmly.  
"Sure." 17 said.  
All three of them turned to Alisha. She had her arms folded, her eyes were wide, and and a look of uncertainty was etched on her face. It was as though she was reconsidering the thought to kill Trunks, but the evil side of her will not let her pass off this opportunity. After a few seconds of staring at Trunks, Alisha grinned evilly and said, "Sure. I'll kill him."  
Trunks gasped. Alisha uncrossed her arms and walked slowly forward to Trunks. The fear etched in his face she enjoyed seeing. She loved to see him cringe at the sight of her coming closer and closer. She was evil and she seemed to like every minute of it. Where was the good in her?

When she was standing right in front of him, Alisha attacked. Trunks flinched.  
_NO!_  
Alisha stopped. A voice in her head spoke to her. It was the good side of Alisha.  
_No! Don't hurt him!  
I have to...it's in my blood!  
NO!  
I HAVE to!  
NO! I LOVE TRUNKS! YOU CAN'T HURT HIM! I WON'T LET YOU!_  
Alisha shook her head and launched forward. Trunks gasped and closed his eyes shut. Suddenly, Alisha stopped. Trunks blinked at her, surprised.  
_I love Trunks...I can't hurt him._  
She stood still, unclenching her fists. Trunks smiled at her and whispered, "I knew you wouldn't hurt me 'cause I knew you were good."  
Alisha smiled.  
The voice in her head said, _Good. Now then..._  
Alisha turned around and glared at 17 and 18.

_Who's the real enemy?_

"Them." Alisha muttered.

"What?" 17 and 18 asked her.  
"You both..." Alisha yelled. "ARE DEAD!"  
She attacked them.  
The good Alisha was back. She was no longer the evil inner android that was within her. She is good again and she is ready to fight.


	6. Purity

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
Chapter 5 is finally posted. There is bad language and quotes from The History of Trunks that I slightly changed in this chapter. Instead of Trunks fighting the androids right now, it's Alisha! Trunks will fight, but not yet.  
Thanks for reading my story! I hope you like the chapter.

Also, please leave a review. I like to read about what people think about my story. Thanks!

Read and enjoy!

**Android Alisha**

(Part 2)

**The New Hope**

Chapter 5: Purity

She attacked. The androids didn't move until she was a few inches away from them. They grabbed her arms. They kicked her. She landed a fee inches away from a huge amount of water that looked like a pond.  
"No!" Trunks yelled.  
"It's okay, Trunks!" Alisha reassured him. She kneeled on one knee and moved the few strands of hair out of her face. She raised her arms and clenched her fists. "I'm fine."  
"No, you are not fine." 18 said. She and 17 approached Alisha. Alisha scowled at them and arose to her feet.  
"You traitor!" They yelled at her.  
They attacked at the same time. Alisha kicked them, but in a swift movement 18 grabbed her ankle. Alisha gasped. She tried to move away as 17 and 18 threw blasts at her, but 18's grip would not let her go. The blasts hit her arms and stomach. Luckily, it did not go through her. Alisha fell to he floor as 18 released her grip from her ankle.

17 and 18 grabbed Alisha by her neck and lifted her up. Alisha spluttered and gasped for air.  
"Don't touch her!" Trunks yelled.  
"Don't worry, boy. I won't hurt your little girlfriend." 18 taunted.  
"Let...her...go!"  
"I have to first give this little traitor the consequence she deserves for betraying us."  
"You said you wouldn't hurt her!"  
"You believed that? You're dumber than I thought!"  
18 raised her other hand and formed a large blast. 17 did the same.  
"No! Alisha!" Trunks yelled.  
Alisha slowly turned her head toward him.  
"Trunks..." She whispered.  
The blasts were thrown. Alisha flew backwards into a building behind her.  
"No!"  
Trunks ran to her side. Alisha groaned and opened her eyes.  
"Alisha, stay with me!" Trunks pleaded as he kneeled beside her.  
"I...can't...move."  
"Stay with me! I can't lose you!"  
"You can't lose me?"  
Trunks blushed. Alisha grinned.  
"Trunks, defeat them for me."  
"We'll defeat them together because you WILL survive!"  
"Trunks, you know that that is an unlikely possibility. I can't even move."  
"Don't say that! You will live!"  
"Trunks..."  
"Alisha..."  
"I love you, Trunks."  
Alisha closed her eyes and went limp. Trunks felt tears slide down his cheeks. He raised his head to look at 17 and 18.  
"Oh! How sweet!" 18 taunted. "Too bad she's dead!"  
Trunks got up, hatred in his heart. He stared down at Alisha.  
"This is for you, Alisha." He whispered.  
He looked back up at the androids. He launched forward and attacked them.  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled at them.


	7. So Close to Oblivion

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
Chapter 6 is finally posted. There is bad language and quotes from The History of Trunks that I slightly changed in this chapter. It's now Trunks's turn to fight. And, is Alisha actually dead?  
Thanks for reading my story! I hope you like the chapter.

Also, please leave a review. I like to read about what people think about my story. Thanks!

Read and enjoy!

**Android Alisha**

(Part 2)

**The New Hope**

Chapter 6: So Close to Oblivion

They all attacked at once. Trunks hit and punched them. The androids mirrored him. Neck-in-neck they fought. Neither of them showed any mercy to the other. After toying with him for a few minutes, the androids kicked Trunks into a flower bed. The androids went to where he laid moaning in pain.  
"Dammit!" Trunks muttered under his breath.  
He tried to get up, but his legs wouldn't let him.  
17 smiled down at Trunks.  
"How pathetic." He said.  
He then turned to 18 and asked, "Do you mind if I do the honors?"  
Trunks's eyes widened in fright. He tried to force himself to get up, but he couldn't move. He wouldn't lie here and die. He had to try to run.  
18 shrugged. 17 fired a blast at Trunks. Trunks was sent flying backwards into water.  
He lifted his head up to breathe, but he went deep into the water. He wouldn't let himself drown.  
_But, I'll be with Alisha again..._He thought.  
But, he knew better. He couldn't let Alisha's death be in vain.

He got out of the water to the displeasure of the androids. 17 fired another blast at Trunks. Due to the blast, Trunks fell to the ground. The androids flew to where he was.  
They smiled down at his still body.  
"He's dead." 18 said.  
No, he wasn't. Trunks raised his head and asked a question he has been wanting to know the answer to for so long.  
"Why...are two doing this?"  
The answer he waited for was said.  
"Dr. Gero created us for the purpose of world domination, but that doesn't really matter to us." 17 said.  
"Whenever we see humans it angers us." 18 added.  
"You monsters! So, that's why you killed all those people including Alisha and Gohan?! You won't get away with this!" Trunks yelled.  
He got back up. But, they attacked him. He fell to the floor after many attacks. His blonde hair returned to its normal shade of lavender.

Many feet away, Alisha moved. Her eyes opened. She sat up. She wasn't dead. She was very much alive.  
"Trunks!" She yelled.  
She flew to the place where he was. She hoped that he wasn't dead.

"We'll take care of this little problem right now." 17 said.  
He placed a foot over Trunks's head. He was about to squash him like a bug.  
"NO!"  
Just in time, Alisha arrived. The androids looked up and gasped.  
"YOU!" They yelled.  
Trunks opened his eyes slightly. His vision was a bit blurred, but he saw Alisha.  
He smiled and said, "Alisha..."  
He lost consciousness.  
The androids were staring at Alisha in surprise.  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH TRUNKS!" Alisha yelled.  
She formed a huge blast and threw it at them. The androids were caught in the midst of it. As the dust settled, the androids had fled.  
"Damn cowards!" Alisha yelled.  
She looked back down at Trunks. She ran to his side and checked his pulse. She felt relived when she noticed that he was breathing. She sighed and collapsed next to him. She collapsed on the floor beside him, feeling exhausted. She also lost consciousness. They both laid there, waiting to awake to find one another by each other's side.


	8. The End of an Era

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
Chapter 7 is finally posted. It is the last chapter of Part 2! I hoped that you liked the story! There is bad language and quotes from The History of Trunks that I may have slightly changed.  
Thanks for reading my story! I hope you like the final chapter.

Also, please leave a review. I like to read about what people think about my story. Thanks!

Thanks for reading Android Alisha's story of love and fights to protect the innocent and the ones she cares for.

Read and enjoy!

**Android Alisha**

(Part 2)

**The New Hope**

Chapter 7: The End of an Era

Trunks was severely injured. Alisha and him had woken up beside each other. They were happy to see each, but too exhausted to move. Eventually, Alisha was able to get up and to fly Trunks to Capsule Corp. where they both got taken care of.

Alisha and Bulma stood beside Trunks's bed. He finally awoke to the sound of their voices.  
"Good! You're awake!" His mother exclaimed.  
Aisha smiled at him.  
He smiled at the two of them.  
"Mom! Alisha! It's really you!" He exclaimed.  
"Of course it's us." Alisha said.  
Trunks turned to his mother.  
"I'm sorry, Mom." He said. "As always, you were right. I shouldn't have tried to fight them."  
"We shouldn't have..." Alisha said.  
"You both are alive. You know that that is all that matters to me right now." Trunks's mother said.  
"I think I am ready to go travel in the time machine." Trunks said.  
Alisha got angry at that.  
"You are broken and hurt, Trunks! You don't even know if you still have arms left! Now, you want to go back in time?!" Alisha exclaimed.  
Trunks stared at her and nodded.  
Alisha sighed and turned her back to him. She shook her head and said, "I know I can't persuade you to stay. But, you're a handful. I have to realize that. What am I going to do without you?"  
Trunks smiled at her and then turned to his mother who said, "First things first. Let yourself time to heal and then we'll worry about going back in time. Okay?"  
"Okay." Trunks said.  
Alisha turned back to look at him. He smiled. She smiled back. Bulma looked at them with a smirk.  
"I'll leave you two alone." She said.  
She walked out of the room. Alisha and Trunks stared at each other. They gazed at each other. Alisha got closer to Trunks. He blushed slightly as she stroked his hair.  
"You know, Trunks...you're a really great guy." Alisha said.  
"You just noticed?"  
"No. I knew it all along from the first time I saw you."  
"Really?" He smiled.  
Alisha leaned closer to him. He was startled as she was inches away for his face. She leaned in closer. Suddenly, the door opened. Alisha stepped back from Trunks as his mother entered the room.  
"I'll talk to you later, Trunks." She said.  
She ran out of the room, her face as red as an apple.

Days passed and it was soon the night before Trunks had to leave to go to the past. Trunks was outside sitting in a tree, gazing at his surroundings.  
"Do you mind if I sit with you?"  
Trunks turned to his right and saw Alisha sitting in the same branch as him.  
"You could sit here." He said.  
She sat closer to him. He gazed at her. Her hair was down, she was wearing a green tank top, and a pair of jeans.  
"What are you looking at?" She asked him.  
He turned away, his face was beet red. She smirked and glanced at him.  
"So, are you nervous?" She asked.  
"About what?" He asked, turning to look at her.  
"Going to the past."  
"Oh. To be honest, I kind of am. I'm not so sure what to expect."

"Yeah."

"Are you coming with me to the future?"  
"Probably not. I'll stay here and handle the androids."  
"What?!"  
"With you gone, someone needs to stand up to those bastards."  
"I know...but..."  
"I can handle them for a while, but don't be gone too long, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Don't go falling in love with any female from the past, got it?!"  
"Yeah." He paused and gazed at her. "Wait...why do you care?"  
She turned beet red. She changed the subject.  
"I've been meaning to ask you about what did you mean when you said you couldn't lose me when you thought I was going to die. So what did you mean when you said that?"  
He switched the subject too.  
"Did you mean it when you said you loved me when I thought you were dying?"  
"If you answer my question then I'll answer you."  
"You first, Alisha."  
"Fine, Briefs. What do you think? Do you think I meant my words?"  
Trunks smiled.  
"You did?" He asked.  
Alisha sat even closer to him. She leaned in closer to his face. Trunks felt the blush on his cheeks appear.  
"There's one thing I need you to do before you go." Alisha said.  
"What's that?"  
She was a few inches away from his face now.  
"A kiss?" He whispered.  
"Admit it."  
"Admit what?"  
"Admit your feelings for me, please. That's the reason why you said you couldn't lose me, right? Admit it."  
He leaned in toward her face. They closed their eyes.  
"I love you, Alisha."  
"I love you, Trunks."  
Their lips met as they sat there in the tree in the moonlight.

**End of Part 2**


End file.
